High School Hetalia
by TheAwesomeAmy
Summary: Victoria embarks on a trip to America to a boarding school filled with people from around the world. What kinds of people and adventures will she face at this crazy new school? Hetalia and Nyotalia High School AU!


**Hetalia and Nyotalia High School fic! I'm going to use the normal nyotalia names... if you don't know them just look them up! I will try and update this as much as I can, but I get terrible writers block. **

***Disclaimer - As you definitely know, I do not own Hetalia!**

* * *

I woke up to the shrill beeping sound of my alarm mixed with the sounds of my family getting up in the morning.

"David, get out of bed already! We want to be ready to send Vic to her first day of high school! And it's boarding school! If you don't get up soon, we won't be able to say goodbye! Oh, and did you get the camera out? We need lots of pictures to send my mother out in Rhode Island!"

My mothers voice traveled through walls well. At least it helped rush me out of bed. The next voice I heard was my brothers. He certainly reminds me of my mom...

"Mom! Shut the hell up already! I'm trying to sleep!"

Damn, my family is weird.

The rest of the morning moved slower than usual, probably due to the grogginess of waking up so early. I made sure my clothes were all ready the night before. I planned on wearing my red dress with the pretty black opera collar and my favorite pair of combat boots. For my hair, I decided to wear it in a high bun. I quickly remembered my usual bright red lipstick and promptly smeared it on, and decided to head downstairs. I thought I looked pretty good!

My younger brother, being my younger sibling, had a plethora of negative comments for me, but they always struck me a stupid and childish. My loud mouth mother on the other hand quickly got the camera and snapped a few million pictures of me. It was almost time to leave by the time she decided the amount of photos she took was sufficient.

Finally it was time to say goodbye to my room and house. I wouldn't be back until Christmas. I really hope I didn't forget to pack anything. My room looked so empty I doubt I did, but I went around it once to be sure.

When I finally walked downstairs, my mothers eyes were watery. God, she could be so emotional. I guess this is when I'm suppose to comfort her...

"Mom! I'll be back for Christmas! We can video chat everyday and text and talk on the phone! It will be like I never left!"

I guess I was a little sad too. I mean, I have always had my parents to lean on, and now, I'm going to be all on my own. I don't even know if I'm ready for this. I mean, what if I don't make any friends at this new school? What if I hate it?

Those thoughts soon escaped me when we started loading my things into the car.

Now I guess it's time to introduce myself! My names Victoria Lee! I'm 14 years old and from the great-but-slightly-boring country of Canada, specifically, Saskatchewan (yep, it took me a few years to learn how to spell that correctly!). This boarding school I am going to is in California. It is, according to my parents, a 'better' schooling opportunity, with students from all over the world, I will be exposed to people of different cultures and schooling techniques. This thought never really excited me, but I didn't mind leaving. After all, I never had much friends or anything to do around here.

The ride to the airport took a few hours, but when we finally got there, I started to wish it was longer. All of my family members looked so sad, hugging me and saying 'goodbye' and 'we'll miss you!' a few hundred times, it was time to actually walk into the airport terminal.

The plane ride went by like a blur. All I can remember was sitting next to a very fat man who kept on falling asleep and snored way to loudly for it to be healthy, and on my other side there was a supermodel looking woman who made me feel a little self conscious. When I finally got off the plane, I was greeted by a a man holding a sign, reading "Lee". _I guess that's me!_

The car took me across a lot of twisting, plain roads, until finally, we entered the city.

It was beautiful! The sun was just setting, so you could see part of it along the horizon, illuminating the sky to a perfect brightness, just enough that some of the street lights were turning on.

We drove through the city for around twenty minutes until we took a sudden stop. Stepping out of the car, I was staring at the most grand school I had ever seen! A large sign read "Lewis World Academy". This school really was all that! The building itself looked almost cathedral like. With an iron large iron gate between us and its stone walls. I would be certain I was in the wrong place if it wasn't for the slightly obnoxious sign in the front.

Just as I was admiring the view, a young man, probably the same age as me, stepped through the large wooden doors. He did a Japanese bow and started speaking.

"Oh, you must me a freshman here! My name is Kiku. I am too a freshman. I was told to show you to the main office if you do not mind following me?"

"Of course not! So you're new to this school too? Where are you from?" I started to walk through the gate.

"I am from Japan. Where are you from? This school is full of people from all around the world."

As we entered the school I answered.

"I'm from Canada"

He lead me through a bunch of confusing hallways, it was amazing he already memorized it and knew how to get around. Finally we reached the office. There they handed me a schedule and a map, and instructed me to bring my stuff to my dorm and told me I could explore and socialize until dinner. This school certainly gave me more freedom than my old middle school. Sometime during my time in the office, Kiku disappeared. He seamed pretty nice. I wonder if he will be in any of my classes?

* * *

**Ok, this was only this didn't have much hetalia stuff in it... the characters will be introduced in the following chapters (I'm working on them now)!**


End file.
